Dancing in the Dark
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: With Andy packing for vacation, he stores away a few of his favorite toys. Buzzy, Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, and Bo are all stuffed into various bags. But Buzz can still hear her screaming….


**A/N: Okay, so I've been on a huge Disney kick lately, and I'm going to Disney in two weeks, so my brother and I have been watching a bunch of Disney films, and so he wanted to watch Toy Story 2 today. I saw the second one first, because the first one came out before I was born, and I've always loved Jessie. I had a doll and outfit and hat I used to wear around the house, and I collected horse dolls and I just loved the west, and I think that was because of Jessie. Jessie's backstory used to always get me upset when I was young, but now that I'm older I really started crying as she had her panic attack before she had to go back into the dark and when Emily got rid of her. So, that spawned this story with her and Buzz. Because I just love them together. And yes, I am writing a serious Toy Story fic. Problem? **

**Please r& r! **

Title: Dancing in the Dark

Rating: K+

Summary: With Andy packing for vacation, he stores away a few of his favorite toys. Buzzy, Woody, Bullseye, and Jessie are all stuffed into various bags. Buzz can still hear her screaming….

Dancing in the Dark

It was too dark for him to see, but with the threat of Andy unzipping his backpack at any moment, Buzz stood motionless and lifeless next to his best friend, Woody. Andy could be heard in through the fabric of the pack, his voice loud, probably arguing with Molly in the backseat of his mother's minivan. Two days ago, Andy's family—still void of the father who left them just before Buzz came—had left for summer vacation. Andy's mother had told him only to bring woody for the beach trip, the other toys would be too much to look after. Andy, however, hadn't listened, scattering his toys throughout bags his mother wouldn't check. Bullseye was stationed in the snack bag in the back, and Jessie was alone in Molly's bag as Molly balanced Bo Peep in her lap. Last night, when Andy had stolen Woody from his bag, leaving Buzz alone as the family went into the hotel over night, he could hear Jessie's screaming all night long. He tried and tried to fight the zipper, but Buzz's hands weren't made for that. Woody had always been better for that sort of thing.

"Buzz."

The space ranger looked over at the cowboy toy, who was staring at him with big brown eyes barely visible through the spotted light shining through the thin fabric of the bag.

"Yes?" Buzz whispered, his voice thin and tired. Being stuck in one position was never desirable, and being away from Jessie when she was obviously so afraid was starting to take its toll on him.

"Tonight, I'll leave part of the zipper open on Andy's bag. I asked Bo to do the same last night."

Buzz reached out to squeeze his friend's hand. "Thank you, Woody."

The cowboy nodded, then went still again.

It wasn't hours later when the car stopped, and there was no light shining through the bag.

"We're at the hotel…" Woody muttered before the zipper flew open. We both froze as Andy's little hand reached in and pulled out Woody, making sure to hold on his hat. As Andy zipped it closed, Woody's boot tipped the end of it, making enough room for my hand to stick through. I heard Molly talking to Bo—of course no response came from the blonde porcelain doll—and soon after the doors closed, and there was silence.

Buzz was halfway done with climbing out of the bag when the screaming started.

"Jessie!" Buzz called out in a frenzy, already sprinting. "Jessie, just hold on, okay?!"

Molly's pink bag had never looked so tall until now when he began to mount it. Running to the top he held onto the zipper, letting the moonlight fill the bag, and he didn't expect Jessie to fly right out of her balled up position and into his arms.

"B-buzz!" she cried, burying her head in his neck, her hat pressing against his half-closed helmet. "Don't make me go back in the dark—don't make me! They keep making me go back in! I don't want too!"

"Shh, Jessie…" Buzz whispered, pulling her closer as she sobbed into his chest.

"B-buzz…" she whimpered.

"I know," he whispered, "but Jessie, there's no reason for you to be afraid of the dark. I'm always next to you…."

He took both of Jessie's hands in his, letting one fall on his shoulder, the other held tight.

"Tell me what you're afraid of," he breathed against her lips. She was still shaking, eyes closed tight.

"Monsters….people…things I can't see."

Al. Stinky Pete. Emily.

"I'm always beside you," he breathed again, taking her hat off and playing with the end of her red-yarn braid. "Still afraid?"

She nodded. "Going in…never coming out…."

"Both Andy and Molly play with you now," he said, leaning up to caress her rosy cheek. "Andy uses you for both a heroine and a damsel. I wouldn't worry about that. Plus you're a cowgirl. How many times has Andy or Molly stolen you for Woody save?"

"Or marry," she giggled softly. Buzz glared in self-pity, and Jessie giggled again. Buzz let his hand fall to her waist.

"Right…" he mumbled. "Anything else?" he mumbled, pulling her close again.

"I-I…."

Buzz moved his feet, turning Jessie around and smiling at her softly. "That's what I thought."

She blinked. "Buzz, I can't dance. Not in the dark-"

"It's not dark, Jessie," Buzz whispered, leaning down and tipping her back. "We're not dancing in the dark. We're dancing in the light of the moon."


End file.
